swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Cursed Forest
Cursed Forest Difficulty - Easy Elemental Bonus: Wind ( +25DP; +1 hand per turn) Cursed Forest while having 3 Boss Routes, only has 1 route that will give you a chance at hitting the Rare Trace. Below, the 3 routes are separated, along with the XP you can expect to get, as well as the durability costs you can expect. Routes: Ancient Treant Route): 1: 1-2-3-4-14 - No Rare :::: EXP: 83 or 87 :::: SDC: -3 :::: SPC -5 to -6 :::: Relic Ogre King Route): 1-5-6-7-8-9-15 - No Rare :::: EXP: 119 or 139 :::: SDC: -4 to - 8 (Possible chance encounter & 1 of Ogre King's moves is to lower durability of swords.) :::: SPC -7 to -9 :::: Relic King of Beasts Route): 1-5-10-11-12-13-16 - Rare Trace! :::: EXP: 146 or 246 :::: SDC: -4 to -5 (If fighting Unicorn) :::: SPC -7 to -9 ::::KOB Accessory 1. Green Zone Encounter Moe Slime - 135 HP - 18 Exp - Can demoralize 2. Dead Water Gain 1 Copper Gain 1 Diamond Lose 150 HP Lose 1 Stamina Status Deadly Poisoned Status Wet 3. Miasmic Woods Encounter Ogre - 200 HP - 20 Exp Encounter White Tiger; - 180 HP - 24 Exp - Fast -2 Hands 4. Exhausted Mine Gain 300 Coins Gain Poisoned Arrow (3/0 Accessory) Gain Soul Shard Gain 1 Mithril Gain Kindle Fire Gain 2 Location Mastery Gain 3 Mithril Mastery Gain Tiger Claw (KoB's Talisman Set Collectibles) Gain Yellow Flower (Rainbow Wreath Set Collectibles) Gain Slime Wax (Slime Chest Set Collectibles) Gain Pink Slime (Slime Chest Set Collectibles) Gain Anticorrosive Coating (Slime Bookshelf Collectibles) Gain 1 Beast Crystal 5. Great Fissure Nothing Happens Lose 60 HP + Status Poisoned Lose 80 HP Lose 1 Stamina Injured 6. Mist Crossing Encounter Dark Elf 7. Retractable Thorns Nothing happens Lose 1 Stamina Lose 50 HP + Encounter Orge Status Poisoned Encounter Alchemist - 145 HP - 20 exp. Lose 150 HP 8. Bestial Crystalization Gain 350 Coins Gain 3 Beast Crystal Mastery Gain 1 Beast Crystal Gain 2 Beast Crystal Gain 1 Apple Gain Poisoned Arrow (3/0 Accessory) Gain Tiger Claw (KoB's Talisman Set Collectibles) Gain Yellow Flower (Rainbow Wreath Set Collectibles) Gain Slime Wax (Slime Chest Set Collectibles) Gain Pink Slime (Slime Chest Set Collectibles) Gain Anticorrosive Coating (Slime Bookshelf Collectibles) 9. Hunting Ground Encounter Ogre Encounter White Tiger 10. Elven Passageway Encounter Dark Elf - 175 HP - 21 Exp 11. Elven Lake Front Encounter White Tiger - 180 HP - 24 Exp; Quick -1 Hand 12. White Pond Gain 1 Beast Crystal Gain Anticorrosive Coating (Slime Bookshelf Collectible) Gain Slime Wax (Slime Chest Collectible) Gain Tiger Claw (KOB Talisman Set Collectible) Gain Cleanser Gain Antidote Rare Trace Gain Soul Shard Gain Yellow Flower (Rainbow Wreath Set Collectibles) 13. Corrosive Roots Status Scared Status Deadly Poisoned Sticky Lose 160 HP Lose 1 stamina , gain 1 location mastery Gain 1 Beast Crystal 14. Cursed Boundry (Requires 1 Star Location Mastery) Encounter Ancient Treant (Boss 1) 15. Ogre's Mouth (Requires 2 Star Location Mastery) Encounter Ogre King (Boss 2) 16. Hill of Glowing Spirits (Requires 3 Star Location Mastery) Encounter The King of Beasts (Boss 3) Enemies: Moe Slime 134hp 18xp - can inflinct demoralized Status Ogre 200hp 20xp Dark Elf 175hp 21xp - quick -1 hand for encounter White Tiger 180hp 24xp - fast -2 hand for encounter Rare Enemy: Unicorn 300hp 100xp Quick -1 hand for encounter Loot: Miracle Hammer Healing Potion Omamori Gain Unicorn Horn (KOB Talisman Set Collectibles) Gain 3 Beast Crystal Gain 5 Soul Shards Recover Hammer Boss 1: Acient Treant 550hp 45xp (+2250 first time) Loot: Beast Crystal Kindle Fire Soul Shard 500 Coins Mysterious Chest (Spiritual Soul Silver Relic Fusion) Magical Branch (0/6 Accessory) Recover Hammer Boss 2: Ogre King 850hp 60xp (+4000xp first time) can reduce Weapon Durability by 1 Quick -1 hand for the encounter Loot: 550 Coins 1 Beast Crystal 1 Soul Shard Treasure Chest (Ogre King's Ring 15/0 Accessory) Ogre Hammer Mysterious chest (Ogre King's Blood Iron Relic Fusion) Boss 3: The King of Beasts 800hp 80xp (+8500xp first time) fast creature -2 hand for encounter Loot: Gain Beast King's Spiritual Fire (KoB's Talisman Set Collectibles) Gain Beast King's Crystal (KoB's Talisman Set Collectibles) Gain KOB (pet) Gain 1 Beast Crystal Gain 1 Silver Gain Soul Shard Gain 2 Soul Shard ﻿Rare Items Getting 4 star mastery of this location unlocks the following items in the adventure shop. Spiritual Soul (Silver Relic) - costs 60 tokens Ogre King's Blood (Iron Relic) - costs 60 tokens Moe Slime.jpg|Moe Slime Ogre.jpg|Ogre Dark Elf.jpg|Dark Elf White Tiger.jpg|White Tiger Unicorn.jpg|Unicorn Acient Treant.jpeg|Acient Treant Ogre King.jpg|Ogre King The King of Beasts.jpg|The King of Beasts Category:Adventure locations Category:Adventure